


Recovery

by Chiron1611



Series: The missing piece [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Multi, Mycroft IS the British Government, Not Beta Read, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Q is Mycroft's son, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiron1611/pseuds/Chiron1611
Summary: Once something is broken it seems impossible to put it back together.Or I suck at summariesPart 2 (you should probably read part 1, otherwise you might get confused)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. Really I'm sorry, but English is not my native language and if you point them out I will correct them imminently.
> 
> I always appreciate critic.
> 
> This fic will not be updated regularly, again I'm sorry.  
> Because I'm not quite sure if it's going to be a bunch of one shots or a proper story

Ben's POV

 

It had been three weeks since I moved in with my biological parents and I was still wary around them, especially dad.

After he once came home from having a pint with some of his colleagues, I hid in the attic. Father only needed a few moments to find me but couldn't convince me to come downstairs.

I waited till there was no sounds coming from the living room. It was stupid, I know, but I slept under my bed that night out of fear dad might still snap and decide to take it out on somebody.

The following morning he knocked and stepped into my room, not finding me he turned around and I guessed he would check bathroom and kitchen before returning.My room was on the second floor, I couldn't climb out of the window, so I just pulled my legs closer to my body and hoped.

When he returned my fucked up brain let me smell cheap whiskey mixed with Hanks normal stank, turning my slightly bad morning into a shit day. I didn't want to be frightened, I didn't want to live in fear again, I didn't want to be scared of my dad, But I couldn't help it. I could hear him calling out, “Myc, have you seen Ben” followed by footsteps and my Pa's slightly confused, “under the bed” they both lay down in front of said bed on their bellies facing the curled up ball that was me.

“Ben, are you alright?” he sounded seriously worried. I crawled out and muttered, “I'm sorry” before hurrying to the bathroom, keeping my head down the whole time. I ate my cereal as fast as possible without chocking, grabbed my backpack and was just about to start running when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“You don't need to explain, just tell me, is it a bad day?” I turned around and whispered, “very bad day” my father nodded and went back inside.

I turned around and ran down the street and jumped on the bus that would bring me back to the streets I knew better than the back of my hand. I put my headphones on and selected the playlist I had put together specially for days like this one.

 

47 minutes later I jumped of the bus and hurried towards the housing estate in front of me. I waited till somebody opened the door and slid in behind them. Then I climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door(the doorbell had been broken for 8 months now).

Mrs.Green opened the door, gave me a hug and told me that Theo was in his room. I knew this place just as good as my own home, it had almost the same layout as our old flat, but it was a lot more homely. Not bothering to knock I opened the door to find my best friend dancing with headphones on. I watched for a moment before tapping him on the shoulder to make my presence known. He pulled the headphones of his head.

“I think I fucked up” I confessed. My friend grabbed my hands and started examine my exposed forearms for bruises, giving of a worried omega scent. “I thought you got along with them” he remarked. “I do, but... well my dad went out and had a pint with some colleagues and my fucked up brain gave me some flashbacks and I ... I kind of hid under my bed” I replied nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

Theo hadn't let go of my other hand and didn't seem on planning to do so. It was calming in a very odd way “Did he say something?” he asked observing my reaction. “Father asked if it was a bad day and I said yes” I explained to him.

He blew a strand of his chestnut brown hair out of his face. “I think your father understands it, but I mean your dad” the first part of that sentence was meant to calm me down and it did a bit. “Don't think he noticed the reason, maybe father will tell him maybe not” I mumbled. He stepped closer and wrapped me in his arms. I pressed my nose against his neck and took a deep breath, finding comfort in the sweet omega scent (since when did his scent calm me down so much). For a moment we stayed like that before Theo stepped back.

 

The rest of our day and evening was spent watching every Spiderman film in existence, till I fell asleep. I guess Theo did the same because when I woke up around 3 am he was sprawled out over my torso, softly snoring. I tried not to wake him, but that was impossible with his head on my chest. Somehow I managed only to wake him up for a few seconds before he fell back asleep.

I tip toed to the bathroom careful not to wake his parents and older sister and send a short text message to my pa that I had calmed down enough, but would like to stay the following day too, then made my way back to the sofa, trying to catch another hour or two of sleep.

That didn't work so I lied awake, but that was alright  
It gave me time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

My dad picked me up the next day, he didn't ask me why I had just left Saturday morning, but I could see the question burning in the back of his mind.   
“You smelled of alcohol, so my brain flipped the emergency switch and I waited it out at Theo's” I explained before he could ask.

He didn't say anything for a while, but when the car stopped at a red light he turned his head to face me and asked with sad eyes, “Are you scared of me, Ben?”

I hung my head and whispered, “sometimes” when I saw the look on his face I quickly added, “I don't want to be and I'm trying, but sometimes my head tells me that it's just a question of time till you snap and it'll be like back then, I know you won't, but...”.   
He had that sad look on his face again. “Can I do anything about it?” he asked now with a little more determination in his voice.   
I shrugged. “I could write down things that trigger me and things that make me feel safe, maybe spend more time together, I don't know” his expression changed, “Just take your time, we'll figure it out”.

The light turned green and we drove on.

Quentin came over for dinner and we chatted away, when I mentioned that my favorite gallery had a new exhibition I really wanted to see, my dad suggested that he'h take me on Saturday. “Some father-son bonding time, you know” I smiled “That would be great” but fate was not with us.

Dad's next case was a 9 on uncle Sherlock's scale.

  
So I ended up going with Theo.  
It was a pleasant afternoon and we decided to get some food in one of those authentic pizza places.

“Your lucky today couples get a discount because it's the owners wedding anniversary” the waitress smiled at us.

Theo started, “We...” but I kicked him under the table and continued.   
“Well then we'd like to congratulate the owner and their spouse” after she reassured us that she would pass on our congratulations, she left to get our drinks.

“But we're not on a date” Theo hissed. “Oh shut up, it gets us a discount” I whispered across the table.

The waitress came back with our drinks and took our food order.

“And who says it isn't. It's just the two of us and we're having dinner at a nice place. I'm pretty sure this qualifies as a date” I grinned at him,   
“It's not a date, Ben, 'cause you don't fancy me” he argued.

Since we had picked a corner booth I could smoothly slide around the table and place my arm over his shoulder. “And who told you I don't fancy you” he gaped at me.

I had sounded confident when I said it but the truth was that it fell like I had a giant knot in my stomach.   
What if I had misunderstood.   
My mind was going down an ugly path where I had just ruined a friendship that had lasted well over a decade. That had lasted that long despite my weirdness and freakish behavior.   
What if...What if he'd hate me now or be disgusted or something even more terrible that I couldn' even imagen right now.

I started to panic and pulled my arm away and was about to slide back to my original seat when he grabbed my arm.   
“Are you being serious?” he asked.   
I just stared into his eyes while I fought my way around the lump in my throat.   
“ Because Benjamin if you are mocking me right now I will... I will... I don't know what I will do but it won't be pretty” I needed a couple second 'till I answered.

“Obviously I'm serious. I mean look at you, you're clever, an awesome saxophone player, you have a good taste in music, films _and_ art, you always have my back and you are definitely the most handsome guy in this restaurant, hell maybe event the whole city” the words stumbled out of my mouth at the end it just felt so good to get it all of my chest.

The next few seconds where agonizing 'till finally the biggest smile I've ever seen spread across Theo's face and he drew me in for a hug.

We just sat there holding each other even when our food arrived we barley let go of each other enough to eat properly.

It was a great day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter. I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here's another chapter

Lestrade's POV

 

Almost a week had past since he had the opportunity to even talk to Ben for longer than 2 minutes.  
Lestrade took out the list Ben had left for him this morning.

He read it carefully, trying to memorize every word.

 _Things that make me comfortable_ was written in his son's sloppy handwriting, behind it the boy had noted things like _music, scent of family and close friends, playing piano, mum, my siblings laughing, my uncles bickering, watching old films with my cousins, granddad telling stories, Theo, Rory babbling, Alex talking out loud while solving equations, Aya commenting things under her breath in Arabic, grandaunt Josie's rambling, drawing and knowing there is enough food_. On the end of the calming things he had put _father and dad when they are happy_.

The other half of his list was longer and noted several scents and things like _any sort of Alcohol, people who seem significantly stronger than me, most drugs, hunger, when the telly is to loud on a sports program, shouting, the words freak and mutt, windowless rooms, the noise of heavy boots, silence, breaking glass, slamming doors, decisions made for me without my consent, blocked doors, most of Hank's relatives, cigarettes close to my bare skin, to many empty bottles in one place, strangers invading my safe space, mum's (and father's) scared scent, hysterical crying, shattered glasses and plates, things flying around my head or being thrown, ..._ the list went on.

Lestrade felt sick.

He was about to go home when one of his colleagues approached.  
“Hey, Lestrade, you got a moment?” he turned around and answered, “Sure”  
"I got a big pub fight in Chancery Lane and I need a few more alphas, would you give me a hand?”  
He nodded, “of course”.

At the scene they had broken up most of the fight already, except for three groups of drunken alphas who still clawed at each other like animals.  
He strode over to the nearest to help the beta officer who tried to separate them. 

Through the heavy smell of cheap alcohol he could catch something else.  
The DI's eyes widened as he realized who the alpha slurring insults at him was.

Hank Mills. 

Something in his mind snapped, and he shoved the disgusting alpha against a wall.  
After the first punch was thrown the older alpha spat, “How dare you to hurt my son” fist colliding with the other mans jaw.  
“He was just a little pup, he didn't deserve that shit” the drunk in front of him grinned showing his rotten teeth.  
“Finally alpha enough to take care of that mutt, are we now” Greg nearly lost it.  
“He's not a mutt. He's an innocent child” he delivered a punch with every word. 

“You want to tell me I'm not alpha enough to raise my child, what about you then, you had to starve and beat your mate and pups to feel superior” he'd probably continued hadn't the next hit knocked Hank out cold.

 

After he had been called to the chief Inspectors office and after said chief Inspector had told him he understood Greg's situation but, should something like this happen again he would suspend Greg. He went home and fell into his bed, he hadn't slept in a day and really needed some rest.

Mycroft smiled knowingly at him the following night and commented, “In my opinion he would have deserved a lot more”

The next afternoon he was called to a homicide in Elephant &; Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading : )


End file.
